


Gay Icons of Pawnee

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4467462</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Icons of Pawnee

"I think I'm drunk," Leslie declares.  
  
She's with Ann at Pawnee's gay bar, enjoying her 'Pawnee Gay Icon' discount and listening to the dance mixes of popular songs. Ann thinks it's pretty cool that when she shows up with Leslie, they get tons of attention from all the patrons--she knows it's so important for Leslie's ego to feel wanted and appreciated and everyone here honestly loves her. They get a private booth--the one with the printer paper sign that says 'Leslie's Booth' taped to the wall--which is awesome because they can stay their as long as they want, gossiping and spilling their secrets as they drink fruity cocktails.  
  
"Yeah. I think you are." Ann admits. "I think I am, too."  
  
"You're my best friend. Like, my best best friend. Best girl friend." Leslie leans into her, smelling of strawberry daiquiris and pineapple. " _Girlfriend_."  
  
"I would date you," Ann says, assuring her friend that she is desirable.  
  
Leslie gives her a surprised and somewhat hopeful smile. "Yeah? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Body shots!" the hot girl behind the bar counter screams and Leslie boldly sits up on their booth's table, unbuttoning her trousers and the bottom of her shirt.   
  
She lays back on the table, pulling her shirt up and Ann likes what she's seeing but asks anyway, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Body shots," she says, her voice slurring slightly. "We need a body."  
  
"We need some tequila over here!" Ann shouts loudly and a bottle is produced with lime wedges and salt.  
  
At the counter, people are laughing and shouting, watching tanned goddesses and muscly gods offer their bodies to licked and sucked on for fun and games, but Ann is in her own little world. She takes a quick drink of the tequila and as she swallows, she squeezes one of the lime wedges across Leslie's stomach, dashing salt across the juice and licking it off.  
  
Leslie's breath hitches and she sucks her stomach in.  
  
They've stolen a bit of the attention from the lesbians and gays at the countertop as Leslie is a local hero with three drinks name after her. People begin to crowd around their booth, cheering and catcalling for the blonde city worker. Leslie gives an embarrassed pageant wave but she doesn't tell Ann to stop.  
  
Leslie moans helplessly as Ann continues licking and sucking, climbing up on the table to crouch over her body. She straddles Leslie's and takes another swig of the cheap liquor, emboldened further as the crowd chants their names. Her hands grab the front of Leslie's shirt and she tears it open, exposing a surprisingly revealing white lace bra. Leslie's cheeks flush and she arches slightly, obviously enjoying the attention. Ann takes the opportunity to swipe her friend's lips with the lime and she leans down, cupping Leslie's breast as they kiss deeply.  
  
The bar is going nuts and she can see the cellphone cameras out, but she doesn't care. Not even if video ends up on youtube and Thomas sees.   
  
She shimmies down Leslie's body and back onto the seat; she pulls down Leslie's pants and the crowd screams their approval. Leslie has on plain white cotton panties and Ann almost feels bad for exposing her like this, but Leslie seems to be feeding off the attention she's getting because of it, shouting, "This is my girlfriend!"  
  
With more lime, Ann drags her tongue along Leslie's thigh, smelling the heat between her legs. She wants to take Leslie home, take her back to her bedroom and continue licking her only without the alcohol, limes, and salt.  
  
Lady Gaga comes on over the bar's speakers and Leslie dreamily calls out, "Hey, that's my song! They're playing my song! Pa-pa-pa-poker face, pa-pa-poker face..."


End file.
